To change the world
by Prominence
Summary: Branded maverick by his former colleagues, one reploid has nothing left but to move forward. By taking his life into his own hands, Vile vows to change the world...His way.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening Road

Disclaimer: Long story short: Capcom owns Megaman X.  
Author's Note: This piece of literature is centered on Vile of the Megaman X series. Reviews are welcome. I am lazy, so if I accidentally abandon this story, email me or something telling me to get back on track. Suggestions welcome, as is criticism.

---

Chapter 1: Awakening Road  
_  
The sky will be forever red in the business district of Able City, as the fewer and fewer individuals traversed on the awakening road, a once-bustling highway. After Sigma's relentless assault from the missile base, most of the highway was destroyed, and due to the lack activity, it became a den for rogue mavericks and reploids who opposed humans. Lately, however, there have been more skirmishes between Maverick hunters and rogue reploids. As a result, Sigma, a recognized leader among mavericks, announced a rebellion against the human oppressors. Fighting broke out between the hunters and the Mavericks, and one of the many common battles had just taken place. An ex-hunter branded maverick named Vile defeated B-Class hunter Megaman X, but before Vile could finish X off, an S-Class hunter named Zero saved Megaman X. Vile now stands on the awakening road, contemplating deep thoughts..._

"X, X, X! Why does everyone like that guy?" A deathly voice almost whispered out of the purple-metallic visor, as the lean robotic figure, merely average in physical stature, cursed out again. Armed with a shoulder cannon that can switch between high-intensity plasma and paralyzing orbs of electrical energy, as well as hidden weapon armaments in his limbs, the menacing reploid was opposed by few. However, the few that did opposed him were the elite of the maverick hunters, and he could not afford to be cocky like he was a few seconds ago.

"Whatever. When the time comes, they'll all know the truth." Speaking to himself, the borderline-maverick left the highway, abandoning the trail of destruction he had left mere seconds ago. When his fearful figure was engulfed by the dusk's horizon, two surviving mavericks emerged from their hiding place.

"Who was that guy, and what's his problem?" The first maverick to speak out was a reploid of average stature and build, taking on the basic humanoid form and carrying a plasma rifle strapped on his back. He would've looked like a natural reploid, had he not carried the mark of Sigma on his chest which confirmed his allegiances. The robot who he was talking to only stood in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You don't know who that was?", The second maverick only stared at his oblivious friend. Unlike his friend, the second maverick had a very non-humanoid figure. In fact, many individuals (Reploids, Mavericks, and Humans alike) argue if its line of robots had a figure at all. Hailing from the infamous 'metool' robot line, its physical appearance could only be described as a "black ball with a hat, legs, and gun for a mouth." Of course, that did not hinder the surprised expression that appeared on the met's face.

"If it's not a woman, I really don't care. Besides, that guy seemed pretty self-centered and cocky." As the humanoid robot bantered on, the metool noticed something on the ground that was left behind by the purple-armored maniac that was present a few moments ago. Through some strange form of electro-magnetic manipulation (or amazing footwork), the metool was able pick up the strange trinket.

"This thing seems to be a data cube...'Ex-Hunter Vile - Personal Log', huh? I guess Vile dropped it." The met looked over the electronic device, not sure what to do with it exactly. If it was returned, Vile might think the metool stole it, and would, in turn, kill the metool. If the met kept it, Vile would eventually find out, and kill the metool anyways. "What do you think we should do with it?" The metool knew that its partner was incapable of giving an intelligent answer, but there was no real harm in trying anyways. Or so it thought.

"He has a personal log? You mean like a diary?" The humanoid maverick's imagination took hold of him. "Only women keep those things around nowadays. Maybe Vile is really a girl. I mean, all she could do is put on a helmet, use a voice changer, and no one will be the wiser. In fact, that's probably her secret! Give it to me!" This particular  
comment would forever scar the metool's memory life.

"Are you crazy? Or just stupid? There is no way in hell Vile would be a girl. Did a stray piece of shrapnel collide with your head, or are you normally this retarded?" The metool was quite offended to say the least. Even if its mental circuitry wasn't horribly scarred by this fool's comments, if Vile found out about this statement... The metool shuddered at the thought.

"So are you going to give it to me or not? If you don't, I, Halberd of Sigma's elite cavalry, will scrap you!" Obviously Halberd the humanoid retard was quite set on getting Vile's personal information. Apparently, Sigma's elite are very dense. This sudden outburst, however, did not intimidate the metool in the slightest. Instead, the metool simply crawled under its met hat, closed its eyes, and went to sleep.

Halberd was pissed to say the least. "Why you worthless piece of-." Before he had a chance to finish his remark, though, Halberd was interrupted by a very menacing reploid. Although one could not tell, due to the helmet, the reploid was thoroughly pissed off.

"You have one chance. I dropped something. If you've seen it, you **will** hand it to me. If you don't, you **will** die. If-." Just as Vile had interrupted Halberd, so too did Halberd interrupt Vile. He was convinced that Vile was a woman, and forcibly glomped Vile.

Suffice to say, Sigma lost another soldier that day.

"Hmph. The world gets closer to insanity every day." Vile's monotone voice convinced the metool that it wasn't noticed by Vile, and its prediction came true when it heard Vile's footsteps fade. Slowly peering out of the sanctity of the invincible hat, the metool confirmed the absence of Vile, and quickly dashed off, hoping to never run into that homicidal reploid again.

---

'Well, that was a bad day. Not only did I not destroy X, I lost the only thing that was worth my time.' Vile thought to himself as he walked into his latest "home", an abandoned warehouse lacking any redeeming quality. His life had been like this ever since he was freed from Hunter base by Sigma. Not that he was complaining, since he was a free robot. Besides, his building had a working recuperation capsule, albeit old, and a communications device so that he could contact and taunt Sigma from time to time. A light source was not needed, since his visual preceptors were more advanced than most other reploids. However, none of these trivial items mattered as Vile drifted back into his thoughts. 'To make matters worse, Zero's declared a personal vendetta on me, blacklisting me from almost all weapon dealers, and I ran into some defunct sigma fanatic. Not like my day can get any worse.'

Tossing his helmet aside, Vile rested his head on an obsolete mattress discarded by the old owner of the warehouse. Now that he thought about it, the warehouse was pretty used, but there were no real reasons why the previous owner would abandon such a place. He could not blame himself, since the place was empty when he got here. From what he could discern, the makeshift living quarters were sufficient for humans, since the building seemed to run on its own generator. Nourishment could be provided by a water well located mere footsteps away from the front door, as well as the marketplace two blocks down. The more he thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. It all came to place, however, when he heard the noise.

The sound of a female shrieking in fright pierced the room. Peering outside of a shattered glass window, Vile noticed a group of reploids harassing a female reploid. Normally, he wouldn't care for the outcome, but he was already annoyed by the events of today. The event taking place outside further irked him, and he really could not stand it anymore. Not even bothering to put on his helmet, Vile got up off of his resting spot and charged up his shoulder cannon. Taking only a moment's glance at the situation, Vile had already discerned the likely ring-leader of the maverick gang. All he had to do now was wait for his gun to charge.

She was taken by surprise, and had let out a scream. As the female reploid looked at her assailants, she realized the futility of her situation. At first, she only saw the two humanoid mavericks in the dim light of the waning sun. Both of the mavericks were identical in terms of appearance, as they seemed to be the same worker-class reploid model. The dull green metal was hardly threatening, so she paid no attention to them. However, she soon saw that there were much more than two, as she was soon surrounded by a group of those mavericks. While most of them were armed with crude weapons, a single one stood out. Weilding a more modern, but still outdated, plasma rifle, the maverick stepped forward and stared at his female captive.

"You picked the wrong place to take a walk." The maverick grinned as he leveled the barrel of the gun to the reploid's face.

She immediately knew her life was going to end. She had finally gotten a desk job at Hunter HQ, where she could help maintain peace, but her hard work had been for naught. She did not expect to be jumped by rogue mavericks who had no intention of keeping her alive. As soon as she finished this thought, the maverick sharply kicked her aside. A small cry was all she could muster, as tears welled up in her eyes. The mavericks laughed among themselves, delighted by the reaction they recieved from their newest victim. This little noise stopped, though, when a large reploid appeared behind the mavericks.

"What's so funny?" The voice of this new arrival seemed to instill fear into the mavericks, as each one became deathly silent. The reploid who had just appeared was quite different from the rest; Its body structure resembled that of a snake with arms and legs, and it was covered with bright red plating. However, the most notable feature of this reploid was the insignia carved onto its chest. T108. She instantly remembered the news report she had seen on TV earlier today.

_"This is an important message from Maverick Hunter HQ that all citizens in Sector B3 of Able City should be aware of. Earlier yesterday morning, a security class reploid had been found to have had some problems in its programming. However, before the reploid could be properly contained and reprogrammed, it escaped. Witnesses have reported that the reploid-gone-maverick has created a small gang. Please be advised that should any citizen see a red, 7 foot tall, bipedal reploid resembling python, engraved with the serial number T108 on its right chest, they should immediately contact the nearest hunter facility. Be warned that the maverick still retains combat functions, and since it used to be a rank-A security droid, should be considered very dangerous. Thank you for your cooperation."_

After swatting one of the mavericks aside, the maverick security reploid stared at his latest prey. After gathering up a bunch of old defects and forming a gang, it had finally established power. All that was left was to abuse the power by forcing the weak to submit. Focusing all of his attention at the unconscious female reploid, he did not hear the faint humming of a charging energy weapon. When he finally did notice the noise, a burst of plasma burnt a hole into his chest as he fell to the ground lifeless. Staring at their fallen leader, the remaining reploids stood frozen in fear.

The wall was already in poor condition, so Vile felt no regret about breaking the entire thing down. After firing his plasma cannon, Vile kicked the remainder of the wall down. He then walked right in the middle of the group of reploids that encircled the seemingly unconscious female reploid. With the sunlight already absent from the horizon, much of his features were swallowed up by darkness. The only distinct features that the helmet-less maniac had were that of his eyes. His right eye was violent red glow, while his left eye hummed a more silent blue. Despite this, however, no one could deny the glare that emanated from Vile's eyes.

"Uh...Hey, you there! This is Hell Python's area." One of the generic mavericks called out at Vile in a doubtful tone. While Vile did find it amusing that the maverick tried to enforce his late commander, Vile could almost admire the blind courage and stupidity that belonged to these robots. Almost. "If you think we're going to let you-." With a swift kick to the head, Vile destroyed the maverick before it could finish its sentence.

"You annoy me." Those were the only words that the mavericks could hear before being completely overwhelmed by Vile's unexpected attack. With just a few well-placed kicks at critical areas, Vile was able to take down fully half of the mavericks without difficulty. By the time he had finished with his latest target however, he already realized the rest were gone. The remains of reploid parts, shattered by the velocity of Vile's attacks, lay strewn about the alley way. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like he destroyed anything worthwhile, for every single piece of scrap seemed to be as low quality as the mass-produced worker reploids themselves. Vile only took a short moment to gaze on his destruction, as he often did. 'Well, that was pointless. That one shot to the snake was worth more than five times this many worker reploids. I can't believe I spent so much time pounding on scrap.'

Vile only looked at the female reploid for a few seconds. She looked back at Vile for a second, then collapsed. Vile assumed she was either unconscious or dead. 'Either way, she's not my problem.' Vile's thoughts were pretty nondescript as he entered the new door he had made in his wall. 'Note to self: find new house...or fix wall.'


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Author's note: Well, after a few solid months, I've finally remembered that I had a fanfiction. Ah well, it's summer, so I can continue it. Sorry for the lack of updates.

Disclaimer: Long story short: Capcom owns Megaman X.

---

Chapter 2: Realization.

_As the sun beamed onto the waking moments of Able City, many people felt a strange calm wash over them. Stressed workers, rival students, and even rogue mavericks, were at ease. Many people stopped what they were doing just to savour the morning, as the fearful events of yesterday were forgotten. Even those who had lost loved ones in the Awakening Road Incident found peace in the soothing gleam of the morning sun. If only a peace such as this could last..._

'Damn it! I can't believe I really decided to bust a hole into my wall.' Vile silently cursed to himself as he recalled the events of last night. 'I probably already jeopardized my location. I mean, I don't care how heavy a sleeper you are; that girl was loud.' Looking over at the hole again, Vile realized the fatality of his mistake. Not only was the hole a glaring eyesore, it was also facing a busy street. 'In a few short minutes, people will pour out into the streets and see the remains of the wall. They'll then call Hunter HQ, and I'll be locked up. That's just brilliant. I can't leave yet, however.' Having already decided his next location, Vile was on the verge of leaving. All he needed was to receive a message from Sigma.

'Not like I really need to talk to ugly, but he did say he had information regarding his Maverick Generals. All I need to do is go to their locations and wait for X.' Vile took the helmet he discarded last night and, after fastening it, grinned evilly. Not only would he be able to get X, he could also have fun scrapping some of Sigma's devout followers while he waited. Today was a good day...Or it would be if Sigma would hurry up. 'Now if only he would freaking call! The morning rush should be starting in a few minutes.'

His mobile communicator system suddenly began to beep, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Finally!' Vile's impatience was very obvious, as he 'greeted' Sigma. "Just what the hell took so long? Weren't you supposed to contact me yesterday, damn it? I'm in a hurry, so just send me the damned locations."

"Vile...my supporters have been revolting across the land. What is your plan?" Sigma's complete disregard for Vile's previous statement confirmed what Vile was thinking. 'Heh... it looks like Sigma doesn't even have time to bother with me. Useless automatic messages. Well, might as well give him something.' Vile realized that Sigma didn't really give a second thought as to what would happen him, so he decided to just take the information and go.

"Sigma! I have my own way of dealing with things." Vile grinned, since he knew this would anger Sigma. "You just sit back and enjoy the show." After giving the message, Vile turned off the communication, since there was no point in hearing an automated reply. Instead, he finished packing what little items he had left and prepared to burn the warehouse to the ground. He wouldn't let the worthless hunters track him, after all. Within seconds, the preparations were finished, and Vile was set to leave. Vile knelt onto the ground, opening his kneecap to reveal a grenade launcher. A single bomblet of napalm was discharged, and Vile left. Looking back at the obsolete communicator he had left in the burning flame, Vile defiantly declared a message to Sigma.

"You'll find out who has the potential you talk about. I'll show you who really has the power." Without a second glance, Vile turned his attention northwards, towards the direction of Maverick Hunter HQ. "Sorry X, but I'll be the one to change the world."

---

It was after the morning rush when she finally awoke. She had planned to go over to that building where the man from last night was, just to thank him for saving her last night. If anything at all, she could at least get her name. Since she worked for Maverick Hunter HQ, she should be able to put in a good word for that man.

After consuming a small capsule of azure energy crystals, the female reploid was almost prepared to leave her house. Garbed in standard-issue uniformed personal body armour that bore the symbol of Maverick Hunter HQ, as well as decorative energy pistol, the girl couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror. Even though she admired the red, pink, and white uniforms that females wore, she detested her insignia; she really did envy the higher-ranked hunters and navigators who received customized emblems. There'd be more time to worry about that later, though, since she was running late.

Her bright morning was shattered the moment she left the front door of her house. On her way to Maverick Hunter HQ, she noticed an extensive police line, as well as a small troop of Maverick Hunters. She could also see reporters from various news programs crowding around the area, as well as many civilians. As she further examined the contained area, she realized that the Hunters' area of interest was concentrated on a razed plot of ashen ruins. Her day was pretty much ruined when she recognized the wreckage as the warehouse where the mysterious reploid from last night entered. Thoughts of worry and sorrow immediately entered her mind, as her imagination began to draw up many conclusions.

"Ma'am, unit F-050 reporting in." The voice of one of the hunters brought the woman back into her senses, as she remembered her rank, status, and duties of her job. While she did only join Maverick Hunter HQ yesterday, she was a well known tactician who had made herself well known during a previous crisis. Thus, the majority of hunters knew of her.

"What happened, and what's the situation now?" Her formal tone completely masked her emotions, as she knew she had to maintain the monotone voice of a navigator.

"From what we could tell, there was an encounter in this area last night. As it turns out, the recent maverick unit T108, or Hell Python, was found eliminated. We've asked civilians around the area, and all of them confirmed they heard a woman's scream. Of those who heard the noise, 60 of them investigated to find either the aftermath of, or a time frame close, to the end of a struggle. Of those witnesses, 20 say they saw a reploid that seemed to be endowed in purple armor. Finally, out of those few people, one man claimed to have seen the person's face. He simply said the man had two eye colours, a red eye and a blue eye.

"That's all the real concrete information we have, and that's being optimistic. Anything else can be considered speculation from our standpoint." The Hunter seemed a bit unnerved by the amount of scrap that was left behind from the incident of yesterday. Not only were the majority of the disabled mavericks beheaded, most of those heads were shattered completely. The scrapped parts all seemed to resemble a nondescript pile of metallic junk. "What's really interesting is that none of the witnesses said they heard any sounds of gunfire, save a single shot. This means that whoever that man was either killed off Hell Python and his goons in one shot, or destroyed these reploids with his own hands."

'Or his own feet' The female navigator thought to herself. She decided to keep the events of last night secret, and report directly to HQ instead of explaining what happened to these hunters. "Acknowledged, F-050. Continue to search for information regarding this event. I'll report what we know to HQ." With that one statement, the Navigator left the hectic scene, making her way to the subway.

As it turns out, Hunter HQ was even crazier than the ruins of the warehouse. She saw that many Hunters were scrambling into formations, as squad leaders and lieutenants began listing objectives. She also saw that many of her fellow navigators were rushing to various computer terminals to aid deployed hunters. Quite frankly, the woman had absolutely no idea what was going on. After arriving at her terminal, she frantically searched for a memo or something to explain what the hell was going on. She found none.

The navigator was so occupied, she hadn't even noticed when S-Class Hunter Zero stepped up behind her. She knew something was amiss when the ambient noise suddenly died down, and she knew she did accidentally did something wrong, because she could feel all the eyes in the room staring at her. This sense of being watched, coupled with the mixed emotions she had earlier today, cause her to abruptly turn around and demand what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is it!" With her eyes clenched in fury, the navigator seemed almost comical as she stood in front of Zero. It was not until a full minute later, when she cautiously opened her eyes, that she realized her grave mistake.

"...Do you need a break?" That was all Zero really needed to say. With a single glance, Zero could tell the navigator wasn't operating at minimum standard requirements. Since he didn't see any glaring injuries or abnormal movements, he surmised that there were no physical disorders. Instead, he believed that something was on the navigator's mind.

"Uh...oh. Sorry about that Zero, sir. No, I do not need a break." The navigator was quite embarrassed by her outburst, but was glad that Zero hadn't snapped back at her. "It's just some personal matters. I won't let it get in the way of work, sir." Just like everyone else in Hunter HQ, she respected Zero, and was quite ashamed of herself for spontaneously bursting out at him.

"Look, if something bothering you, just tell someone, alright? We can't have you losing yourself in the middle of a situation." Zero discarded his formal tone, and began to sound like a concerned friend, rather than a demanding officer.

Comforted by Zero's softer tone, the navigator decided to inform him of exactly what had happened.

---

The Arctic Missile Base, once filled with catastrophic ballistic missiles, had been all but forgotten. Three months ago, after the crisis of Abel City, the surviving Maverick Hunters had made a quick sweep of the missile base for maverick activity. Finding nothing, they foolishly abandoned it entirely, leaving the base's machinery intact. Now, the cold structure was a command post for Sigma's growing Maverick army. Each room contained extensive security measures, from armoured gun cameras, to security mechaniloids. As another defensive measure, the base had wired an anti-teleportation grid around the complex, and all transportation of supplies and reinforcements take place in the designated "docking room".

A bright flash of violet light alerted the entire compound of Vile's entrance, and a group of mavericks approached the teleportation pad to greet him.

"Commander Vile, we've been expecting you." The soldiers were reluctant in their greeting, but this did not affect Vile. Apparently, Sigma had given him a rank equal to the Maverick Generals who had joined Sigma's rebellion. 'He really thinks those clowns are my equal?' Vile's anger rose as soon as he had heard the word "Commander Vile". Not only had Sigma assumed that he had joined the rebellion, Sigma honestly believed that he was weak enough to be considered the same as the defected ex-hunters. 'You've underestimated me for the last time, Sigma.'

Sensing that their commander was occupied with something, the Maverick battalion broke rank and scattered. This snapped Vile out of his thoughts, and he assessed the situation. They were preparing for battle. Vile could see a full thirteen modified Chimera Ride Armours were functioning, as their customized high-intensity laser cannons began to charge. The rest of the mavericks armed themselves with plasma rifles or rocket launchers, and retreated to. It was no secret that he was despised, when Vile saw that "his" battalion had entrenched themselves and were preparing to destroy him. However, the voice of a maverick had confirmed that he was blacklisted by this particular group.

"You were never fit to even look at the glory of Sigma, much less rule by his side." The Maverick grinned, as he continued to coat his words in venom. "Prepare to die, _Commander_ Vile. Chimeras, fire!"

At that moment, all thirteen Chimera Ride Armours released a massive burst of superheated plasma. While it did set the air ablaze, the fire was short-lived. Cinder and ash trailed the ballistic plasma, as it streaked through the air. The Maverick could only smile, then laugh triumphantly as the deadly orbs converged on Vile's position and detonated in a cloud of fire. The shockwave from the blast destroyed most of the equipment in the room, though the mavericks believed this was a small price to pay in exchange for Vile's life. "He won't survive something like that."

Even before the dust settled, though, the Maverick lost his smirk. It seemed as if he was the only one who saw Vile leaping from the cloud of debris, for the rest of the Mavericks seemed to relax. He tried to warn everyone, but as he turned his head towards the group, it became dismantled from the torso. Gripping the head in his metal palm, Vile gave the Maverick a moment to realize its situation, before crushing it a moment later. It was only after Vile discarded the scrap metal when the other Mavericks noticed his continued existence.

The battle that ensued was hardly worth mentioning. What had once been an important root for supply and reinforcements was now nothing more than a graveyard of worthless slag. The compound would be crippled for the next season or so, and that was worth the enmity of the mavericks. Vile contemplated this thought for a moment. There was no point in allying with them. They were weak, and they tried to kill him, so he had no intention of helping them. Instead, he would show Sigma the meaning of power.

Vile began to salvage what he could from the wreckage, and immediately found a very rewarding trophy. Besides the numerous small arms that the mavericks dropped, there was also a working Chimera Ride Armour. All he needed to do was to bring it back to his new safe-house, tweak it up a bit, and it'll be as good as new. Today was a good day indeed.

Of course, the day has only begun.


End file.
